legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
'''Earth, sometimes known as Terra or the LEGO Planet, is a small planet in the Terran Solar System in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is believed to be the birthplace of the minifig race and the LEGO brick itself. Earth's population is at approxmately 6 billion minifigs and is full of wild life and plants. Unlike most planets in the LEGO Universe, Earth has a more varied geography and climate. Earth is constantly the victim of evil villians' plots, and is the birthplace of many villians, such as the Brickster, Evil Ogel, Tony Twister, Professor Millenium, and Sam Sinister. Earth is the third planet from the sun and has one moon, called "The Moon."''' History Earth was first believed to be built by the Creators about 100 zillion B.C. in the Terran Solar System in the Milky Way Galaxy, a reasonable distance away from the Sun so that the planet can support life. The planet had one landmass, called Pangaea, that was surrounded by water. Over the next zillion years, Pangaea split apart to form the eight continents of modern-day Earth. As of then, only prehistoric animals roamed the planet and were seperated by the split up landmasses. Creation of the First Minifig At about 50 zillion, B.C., the Creators used Earth as the location of the test of the minifig. On a lone island off the coast of present-day LEGOLAND, a Creator built the first minifig, called the Infomaniac. The Creator gave this minifig they gift of immortality, knowledge, telekinesis, and other powers. After this sucess, seven other creators put one minifig on the planet and gave them all similar powers. They have been referered to as the Epic Eight, due to their powers and abilities to create minifigs. The Epic Eight each reside on or near each continent, North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Antarctica, Austrailia, and LEGOLAND. Several of the Eight have been worshipped as deities in ancient times. However, the Infomaniac is the only known member of the eight and refuses to reveal if the other Seven are alive and where they reside. Each of the Eight are believed to have built multiple minifigs across their respective continents, who then continued to reproduce on their own. The first civilizations were created. The minifig race had begun. The Great Brick War The minifigs in their respective continents mostly ignored each other for zillions of years until LEGOLAND became a nation. Communication started to reach all around the world, but there still was no stable government elsewhere. In 10 zillion B.C., evil Creators, determined to ruin the LEGO Planet, built an evil copy of LEGO bricks, called Mega Bloks. Mega Blok minifigs despised the LEGO population and forced several minifigs off an remote island in the Brick Ocean and formed a country called Megaland. Megaland got into minor conflicts with LEGOLAND until LEGOLAND president George Brickington sold the State of LEGO Island to Megaland. This action virtually began the Great Brick War, one of the greatest wars in the history of the Earth. The war lasted ten years, eventually leading to a final battle in Megaland against LEGOLAND. LEGOLAND was victorious and destroyed the island of Megaland, scattering the Mega Blok population. Ancient and Modern Civilzations The world continued to evolve. Several major civiliazation sparked up in Africa, Asia, and Europe. These civilizations led the way in creating modern inventions that are still used today in the modern civilization. However, after thousands of years of booming, these civilizations would fall to due to weak leaders, poor economy, and other invading nations, opening up new civilizations. Out of all the ancient civilizations, only LEGOLAND remains intact on the LEGO Planet, never falling to corruption or poor government while others fell but eventually came back. The years passed into the A.D. era and exploration began on the LEGO Planet. Several people on the European-Asian landmass would travel to numerous, far away places, including the Americas, LEGOLAND, Austrailia, and in Europe's case, to Asia. Key powers during the traveling era were Spain, Portugal, and Great Britain. The World Wars The world would continue without a major war against two powers until the early 20th century. With the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, many believe the First World War began in Europe. An epic war would last four years until 1918. Allied nations, such as the United States, LEGOLAND, Russia, and Great Britain, fought over Europe against the Central Powers that consisted of powers such as the German Empire, the Austrio-Hungarian Empire, and the Kingdom of Bulgaria. On November 11, 1918, the Germans, after their other allies surrendering to the Allies, signed an Armistice ending the Great War. The LEGO Planet would remain in general peace until 1939, when Nazi Germany, led by Adolf Hitler, invaded Poland. After that, France and Britain became involved to help their ally Poland. Coincidently before this, Japan, an Axis power allied with Germany had declared war against China. Italy, another Axis, led invasions against Egypt and other nations. Europe was thrown into total war once against. The United States wouldn't get involved until the Japenese bombings at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii in 1941. America joined the war and sent soldiers against both the European Axis and the Japenese. LEGOLAND wouldn't join until 1943, with Hitler's invasion of the LEGO United Nations. LEGOLAND primarily concentrated on defeating the Nazis, but sent air force to combat Japenese kamikazes. World War II was most deadliest conflict in the LEGO Planet's history. With inhuman acts against not only soldiers, but civilians, the death toll has been speculated to 50-70 million deaths. This war would be the first and only utilization of nuclear weapons. Germany was defeated in early 1945 and several months later, after the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japen by the United States, Japen surrendered and ended the war. However, the Cold War sparked up between the United States and Soviet Union due to threats of nuclear war. These predictions never came true, and a new problem faced both the Soviet Union and the United States. The Second Brick War, Mass Production of the LEGO Brick The Mega Blok people, scattered over planet, began working to bring about the defeat the minifigs of the planet. In 1954, a mine in the state of Montana, United States was attacked by Mega Confederation soldiers. The United States Army forced the attackers into Canada. The event began the Second Brick War as US Congress declared war against the Mega Confederation. Shortly after these attacks, France and Great Britain were bombed by Mega Confederate Planes disguised as American Planes, which sparked short tension between the two Europe countries and the United States. However, when LEGO City was bombed by English, French, and American planes, there was little doubt the Confederation was attempting to weaken the world powers. The main political leaders in the world met in Washington DC a month after the LEGO City bombings as formed the LEGO Allied Nations to combat the Mega Confederation. Confederate spies learned of this meeting and attempted to bomb the US capitol city, but attacks were put down by the United States Air Force. During the meeting, the world powers agreed to create a weapon to use against the Mega Confederation. After three years of development and study, the world's scientists assigned the Infomaniac and thirteen other scientists from the nine allied nations to test the Power Brick, the power source of LEGO Island, as a weapon. In 1957, on an agricultural island ten miles south of LEGO Island, a test to transfer the Power Brick's massive energy into another, more handheld object failed when the Power Brick exploded, killing thirteen of the scientists, the sole survivor being the Infomaniac. The war continued. The Mega Confederation began opening bases and outposts in more countries, expanding from their capital in Canada. The Mega Confederation soon were in the United States, France, Britain, Japan, Italy, Egypt, and Soviet Union. The Confederates were saving their invasion of LEGOLAND when things were desperate or when the Confederates had defeated the rest of the LEGO Allied Nations. With raids and bombings by the Mega Confederation, the LEGO Planet was losing its brick factories to the enemies. The confederates also often interfered with brick making factories by injected the Mega-quality plastic. The LEGO Allied Nations feared that before the war ended, they would run out of LEGO bricks. However, LEGOLAND President Godtfred Kirk Christiansen, the Danish Managing Director of the LEGO Company, began mass-producing high-quality LEGO bricks from a Danish factory. The factory saved the LEGO Planet and would advance the minifig race in the near-future. The Mega Confederation attempted to destroy the factory, but with the combined effort of the Danish and the LEGOLAND Air Force, the Mega Confederation never made it inside Billund, Denmark. With the LEGO Company busting out new bricks, the LEGO Allied Nations were gaining the upper-hand. In 1964, more scientists attempted to transfer a limited amount of energy from the Power Brick into a handheld weapon, this time, a wand, in the deserts of LEGOLAND. There were still a small amount casualties, and the experiment not only transfered a small, limited amount of energy from the Power Brick, but rather transfered an equal amount of energy from the Power Brick into the wand, making the Power Wand the Power Brick's sister. The Power Wand was put away for three years, until 1967. In 1967, the Mega Confederation put all their units on an invasion force against LEGO City. However, with the newly produced LEGO bricks, the LEGO Allied Nations proved to be more than a match for the confederation. Later on into the battle, the confederation began gaining the upper hand. The LEGOLAND government issued Bologna Roni the Power Wand and the LEGO Island hero wiped out a huge portion of the Mega Confederation's Air Force and Army. The Mega Confederation scattered after the attack, and the LEGO Allied Forces rounded up the remaining Mega soldiers. Almost every trace of Mega Bloks was loaded on to a Mega Blok ship and launched into space. The ship travelled millions of lightyears before reaching the Mega Planet in the Clone Galaxy. The Golden Age The LEGO Planet reached its golden age in 1978. With its bricks, they rebuilt the crumbling Yellow Castle of the Ancient Knights, built LEGO Town, one of the most signicifcant cities in LEGOLAND, and sent LEGO spaceships into the Leg-Godt Galaxy, beginning the Golden Age of the Space. During this age, new spaceships, technology, and vehicles were built and more spaceships were sent into space, moving to different planets in the Leg-Godt Galaxy and the Milky Way Galaxy. Minifigs eventually built a colony on the Moon and created a space city, Galaxy City. Unfortunately, LEGO villiany started to rise. Mainly in the '90s, new villians rised to take over the LEGO Planet, cause harm to other minifigs, or to simply do bad. Several significan villians are Cedric the Bull, Vladek, Sam Sinister, Evil Ogel, Dr. Inferno, and The Brickster. The LEGO Planet has constantly been threatened by villians in the '90s and into the new millenium. Many agree the Brickster had been the only villian to truly succeed in destroying most of the LEGO Planet and cause havoc in the galaxy without being caught for a number a days. However, the award would be taken from the Brickster by Dr. Rex. Dino Attack Ronald Alexander, commonly known as Dr. Rex, had been going insane since becoming adicted to an anti-aging serum he invented in the '50s. In 2001, Dr. Rex had stolen designs for Mutant Dinos from Evil Ogel's base and in 2009, came to the conclusion that minifigkind was doomed to extinction and decided to speed up the end. In 2009, on Dino Island, Dr. Rex made his first experiments on Mutant Dinos, perfecting them with mutated powers, such as laser eyes, fire breath, acid saliva, and force field skin with the help of Maelstrom energies. In April 2010, Dr. Rex sent these dinos out on the world, destroying much of the LEGO Planet's cities and monuments. The Alpha Team and Agents Defense Organization have evacuated most of Earth's population to Antarctica, where the Mutant Dinos cannot survive in the cold. A team a minifigs, called the Dino Attack Team, joined together to defeat the Mutant Dinos and Dr. Rex and save the LEGO Planet from its Mutant Dino apocalypse. The Dino Attack Team has travelled across the planet, defeating Mutant Dinos, collecting substances to defeat the the dinos, destroying Dr. Rex's mutation labratories, and making alliances with villains and other evildoers for the good of the planet. Dr. Rex's forces have been slowly defeated in LEGO City, Gold City, LEGO Island, Goo Caverns, Castle Cove, and Dinosaur Island, the home of Dr. Rex's main laboratory. Slowly the Dino Attack Team reached Adventurers' Island to cut of Dr. Rex's main source of mutations, a Maelstrom Temple deep within the jungles. After the destruction of the temple and the defeat of the Maelstrom, the Dino Attack Team launched final assault on Dinosaur Island, to defeat Dr. Rex. A massive battle followed that resulted in Dr. Rex's death and the disorganization of his followers, XERRD. An estimated one billion people were killed throughout the initial attack and following war, creating the greatest and most deadliest war Earth had ever seen. Alien Conquest However, in 2011, it would appear that Earth's troubles were not over yet. Reports from both Space Police and satellites deep within the Solar System have detected a massvie fleet of extraterrestrials approaching Earth. They made their intentions clear at the Asteroid Colony with a full-scale assualt against the civilizations. In order to properly prepare for the invasion, Space Police and the Dino Attack Team worked together to create a team to battle the invaders, known as Alien Defense Unit. Problems escualated as it was revealed that the extraterrestrials, named the Alien Conquest Spacefleet, allied themselves with the LEGO Villains and Black Hole Gang to take over both the Earth and the LEGO Universe. The Alien Conquest Spacefleet launched a massive invasion across every major city on Earth. At the same time, the nations of the LEGO Planet, united by a common enemy, declared war against the Villains Alliance, going under the name of the OGEL Empire. The planet, which had spent trillions of studs rebuilding from the Dino Attack, fell into ruin once again from the onslaught. However, the planet was more prepared for this invasion and the damage was not extensive, nor was the population forced to relocate to Antarctica. The Alien Conquest reached its climax in November 2011 as its top fleet in LEGO City was defeated by the ADU at last. After the the top Spacefleet collapsed, the spacefleets across the planet began to fall. Hypaxxus-8, the commander of the Spacefleet, fled the planet in his mothership and Alien Conquest was declared over. However, without approval from the other villains, Hypaxxus-8 had a back-up plan in place in case the Alien Conquest failed. In early December, he, with assistance from Pharaoh Amset-Ra, began releasing the genetically-created dinosaurs into Egypt to help Amset-Ra fight against the United LEGO Planet Military trying to regain control of the country. Geography Earth's geography varies from location to location. A majority of the planet is water, that makes up massive oceans and smaller lakes, rivers, and seas. The landforms include mountains, plataeus, plains, and forests, and in these areas minifigs have built roads, cities, and farms. The minifigs divided the lands into countries and continents, eaching having people of different backgrounds, cultures, and government. Climate The climate on the LEGO Planet varies from location to location as well. At the North Pole and South Pole of the planet, it is the coldest. In the former's case, it is surrounded by ice and in the latter's case, the entire landmass is covered in year-round snow and ice. Barely any living organism can live in these harsh climates. That is why the Alpha Team has constructed temperature controlled facilities on Antarctica for Earth's population to live in because Mutant Dinos cannot survive in the cold temperatures, but are evolving to fight the cold. Farther south (or north) of the poles is a temperate climate, where it is warm half of a year and cold the other half. The year is split into four seasons: winter, spring, summer, and autumn. Winter is the coldest time of the year while summer is the hottest. Millions of minifigs live in these areas and the climates vary from rainforests to deserts. At Earth's widest point, at or near the Equator, is the warmest parts of the planet. The temperature is usually very high, and rainfall varies from deserts to tropical islands. Directly on the Equatoral line is the hottest and most humid, while areas closeby are still hot and humid, but to a lesser degree. Satellites Earth has several man-made satellites orbiting the planet, made by a variety of nations. The main man-made satellite that orbits the planet is the International Space Station, or the ISS. The ISS is used by several nations, hence the name. The LEGOLAND government agency the Agents Defense Organization has also built a satellite to orbit the LEGO Planet to be the first line of defense against an intergalactic enemy. During the Dino Attack, the Agents Space Station was the only satellite not to be destroyed. Earth only has one natural satellite. For lack of any better name, the LEGO Planet population refers to the satellite as the Moon. The LEGO Planet made one of its first major steps into space travel when American Neil Armstrong became the first man on the Moon. Behind the Scenes The LEGO Planet is almost exactly the same as Earth in real-life. The real Earth doesn't have the continent of LEGOLAND or the islands that surround it, such as LEGO Island and Adventurers' Island. Earth's history is almost exactly the same as the LEGO Planet's, but LEGOLAND's involvement in many major historical events makes the history slightly inaccurate to real-world history. The Earth's size is also slightly larger, to fit LEGOLAND. The LEGO Planet is where a majority of LEGO themes take place, and it is shown that the LEGO Company produces spaceships and other futurific objects for the factions in the LEGO Space theme. So basically, almost every LEGO theme gets their vehicles and buildings from Earth. Category:Milky Way Galaxy Category:Earth Category:LEGO Allied Planets